Comó yo te amé
by Jenny Anderson
Summary: Hoy hace, no se cuantos años que estamos juntos, cada día me pregunto si esto es lo que quieres, no se por que pero siento que esto lo estas tomando como una obligación, no se si me quieres o simplemente te aferras a esos recuerdos Reviews.


Un pequeño songfic que escribí, mientras escuchaba esta canción, espero que les guste. 

_**COMO YO TE AMÉ **_

Letra: Armando Manzanero 

Música: Armando Manzanero 

Por: Jenny Anderson 

_Hoy hace, no se cuantos años que estamos juntos, cada día me pregunto si esto es lo que quieres, no se por que pero siento que esto lo estas tomando como una obligación, no se si me quieres o simplemente te aferras a esos recuerdos que nos han atado aun cuando no queremos hacerlo. _

Recuerdo muy bien nuestros primeros encuentros, yo no te soportaba tu no me soportabas, ¿Entonces como es que terminamos aquí?, yo te diré cual es la respuesta, nuestros recuerdos como la princesa Serenity y el Príncipe Endimion, es eso lo que nos mantiene unidos, es eso lo que te hace estar junto a mi. 

Yo te amo, eso es algo que no puedo negarte, te quiero más que a mi propia vida, moriría si tu me lo pidieras y creo que te lo he demostrado, todas las cosas que he hecho en este ultimo año han sido para agradarte, pero, creo que para ti eso no es suficiente. 

La universidad, las clases de cocina, y de costura, todo eso me mantiene bastante ocupada, pero en mi interior se que vale la pena por que deseo con todas mis fuerzas que tu seas feliz, pero ¿Serias feliz a mi lado? 

_

**Cómo yo te amé **

_

Jamás te lo podrás imaginar 

Pues fue una hermosa forma de sentir 

De vivir, de morir 

Y a tu sombra seguir 

Así yo te am 

_Creo que en mi interior se cual es la respuesta, me gustaría que el amor pudiera solucionar todo pero se que no lo hace, que por mas que quiera agradarte no puedo hacerlo, tu sigues siendo el mismo chico distante, que parece observarme como si yo fuera algo que no tenia planeado, como un bicho raro en su mundo perfecto. _

Darién, yo no puedo olvidarte, paso noches enteras decidiéndome a hacerlo, llorando en silencio, por eso silencio que se ha instalada entre nosotros, aun que mentiría si te dijera que esto es inesperado, nuestra relación siempre fue así. 

Entre la escuela y nuestros enemigos, teníamos tan poco tiempo para nosotros, después la universidad, tenias cada vez menos tiempo para mi, pero aun así aguantaba, con la esperanza que llegaras un día, me quedaba tardes enteras en mi casa esperando que aparecieras a decirme que tal te había ido, en vez de eso, solo recibía una llamada telefónica cada fin de semana, donde me decías que tenias mucho trabajo y que no podrías verme. 

Y lo entendía, aun ahora lo entiendo, se que trabajaste muy duro para conseguir aquella beca que fue arruinada por la llegada de galaxia, se que para ti fue duro continuar y explicar lo que había pasado, se que era importante para ti sacar las mejores calificaciones, ser el mejor, pero ¿Y yo que?, ¿no merecía un poco de tu atención?, Darién yo no soy un objeto que no siente y esta ahí para cuando lo necesitas, no soy de hielo, tengo sentimientos. 

Así pasaron mis años en la preparatoria, donde no dolía tanto tu olvido por que las tenia a ellas, mis amigas, las personas que siempre me habían ayudado, pero lo inevitable llego a mi, cuendo terminamos la escuela preparatoria, era obvio que nuestros caminos se separaban, talvez no nos veríamos tanto como ahora, solo en ocasiones especiales, y así poco a poco empece a desprenderme de ella, y de nuevo quede olvidada. 

Nuevamente termine llorando y sola, ¿Ese era mi destino?, cada vez que había un enemigo, casi siempre terminaba peleando yo sola contra el, y así me sentía en esos momentos, la escuela fue una buena excusa para mantenerme ocupada, el hecho de que hubiera entrado a la universidad creo fue algo que sorprendió a todos, a excepción de mi, yo quería que tu te sintieras orgulloso de tu futura esposa, pero creo que eso tampoco sucedió. 

Ahora lo que te tenia ocupado era tu trabajo en ese famoso hospital, Darién, te juro que paso noche enteras junto al teléfono esperando una llamada que se que jamas llegara, y cuendo salimos juntos, tengo que forzarme a embozar una sonrisa ante la frialdad que hay en ti. 

Pero lo que más duele, lo que hace que las lagrimas corran cuendo te has marchado, lo que hace que mi interior se rompa en miles de pedazos que tengo que pegar después, es que tu no te das cuenta, actúas como si no pasara nada, me hablas de tus proyectos, de tus metas, ¿Donde estoy yo en ellas?. 

Darién juro que pienso olvidarte... 

_

**Cómo yo te amé **

_

Ni en sueños lo podrás imaginar 

Pues todo el tiempo te pertenecí 

Ilusión no sentí 

Que no fuera por ti 

Así es cómo te am 

_Ese es mi pensamiento todas las noches, pero aquellos recuerdos, aquella cabellera rosa y esos ojos me impiden hacerlo, no puedo hacerle eso a Rini, no puedo simplemente quedarme ahí y dejarla morir, pero ¿Que futuro lo espera a ella?, si sus padres no se quieren como lo habían imaginado. _

De mi parte te puedo jurar que no hay noche que no piense en ti, que todas las cosas que hago en el día son para ti, que mis suspiros son para ti solamente, por que te amo, por que inundas todos mis sentidos, por que en mi interior no hay una sola célula que no te pertenezca, pero eso parece no importarte, parece no importarte que una parte de mi se este derrumbando, y a ellas, a ellas tampoco les importa. 

¿Por que abrían de preocuparse por mi?, después de todo, no soy yo la futura reina, no se supone que tengo la fortaleza suficiente para levantar Tokio de cristal, se supone que ellas ya dieron lo que podían, no hay enemigos, ya no tienen más obligación hasta que aparezca uno nuevo. 

Y lo desearía de verdad, por que así estaríamos todos juntos nuevamente, y yo no tendría que preocuparme por esta oscuridad que crece en mi interior y que amenaza con consumirme, pero al abrir los ojos me doy cuenta de que no hay enemigo, y que el único enemigo que hay en mi es esa oscuridad que ha comenzado a despertar. 

siempre quise ser una chica normal, pero parece que no puedo serlo, por que tengo sobre mis hombros el peso del futuro y el del pasado, cuendo mi presente se esta hundiendo en la agonía. 

¿me amas solo por el recuerdo? 

_

**Cómo yo te amé **

_

Por poco o mucho tiempo que me quede por vivir 

Es verbo que jamás podré volver a repetir 

Comprendo que fue una exageración 

Lo que yo te am 

_Espero que no lo hagas, espero que me ames por lo que soy, Serena Tsukino, y no por el recuerdo de una princesa que ha muerto ya., por que yo jamas seré Serenity, nunca podré ser lo que ella fue, pero si tu eres realmente igual a endimion, ¿Podrías amarme?, podrías amar a alguien que no fuera esa princesa perfecta que recuerdas. _

Dios, jamas creí que podría sufrir teniéndote a mi lado, tantas peleas, tanto sufrimiento, ¿No merezco ser feliz?, entonces por que no me dejas serlo, maldita sea Darién estoy muriendo y tu simplemente me observas como si no te importara. 

Quiero huir, escapar de todo esto, olvidarte, olvidarme de todo, empezar nuevamente, ser una nueva Serena, levantarme una mañana liberada, sin reprocharme día a día el futuro, un futuro que no solo esta en mis manos si no también en las tuyas. 

Pero parece ser que para ti ese futuro es lo único que te une a mi, renuncia, por que no lo haces, por que no me rompes el corazón de una vez, y me dejas reconstruir mi vida sobre los pedazos que pueda rescatar, por que no me dejas ser libre para caminar por donde yo quiera, por que no me dejas caminar ya. 

Te juro que no te lo reprochare, si me dejas lo entenderé, pero hazlo ya, antes de que yo lo haga, antes de que me canse de esta situación, soy una persona, no un objeto y no estaré aquí esperándote hasta que recuerdes que tienes una novia, se que tienes muchas amigas y que sales algunas veces con ellas, se que para ti mi forma de ser es demasiado infantil y quiero cambiar, pero al hacerlo mato lentamente una parte de mi. 

¿Así es como debe ser? 

_

**Cómo yo te amé **

_

No creo que algún día 

Me lo quieras entender 

Tendrías que enamorarte como lo hice yo de ti 

Para así saber 

Cuánto yo te am 

_No, lo siento, pero el día de hoy, pienso dejarte de una vez, el futuro será lo que queramos que sea, lo siento por Rini, pero un hijo no es suficiente para morir, ella no lo merece y yo tampoco. _

Permite cerrar los ojos y despertar sin más preocupaciones, adiós Darién, te aseguro que te ame, más de lo que nadie te podrá amar, pero hasta el amor tiene un limite y yo he llegado al mío, no se que pasara en el futuro, solo se que la próxima vez que nos volvamos a encontrar yo ya te abre olvidado, y estaré del brazo del hombre que me ame como soy, sin recuerdos, sin obligación, que este conmigo por que me quiere. 

Lamento, si con eso haré daño, pero yo ya no quiero sufrir más, este día será el fin y el comienzo de algo maravilloso... 

Serena Tsukino, cerro la ventana de su habitación, mientras se despojaba del elegante vestido con el cual esperaba a su novio, no tenia sentido que lo esperara más si el ya había llamado para decir que tenia trabajo y no podría estar con ella, abrió la pequeña maleta que tenia bajo la cama, y guardo unas pocas cosas, ya había terminado su carrera y sabia que podría encontrar trabajo si se lo proponía. 

Se sentó en la esquina de la cama, mientras observaba las fotografías de ella y sus amigas, sonrío un poco, mientras en una hoja garabateaba algunas explicaciones, salió por la ventana sin que sus padres se dieran cuenta, una vez abajo empezó a caminar lentamente, sentía que la noche que ahora la cubría la reconfortaba, dio vuelta a la izquierda en la primera esquina, la parada del autobús parecía esperarla, iría hacia la estación y ahí tomaría el primer tren con cualquier destino, tenia suficiente dinero como para hacerlo, el autobús apareció, con su color azul brillante, ella subió y se sentó en la primera butaca. 

-"Hola soy Luke, y tu?"- pregunto un joven tras ella, no podría tener más de 24 años, ella sonrío 

-"Serena"- contesto ella 

-"Serena es un bonito nombre"- contesto el también con una sonrisa. 

**FIN**

**Notas de la autora**

Pues, ni yo se que escribí así que espero no sean muy duros al juzgarlo, creo que le falto algo pero no se exactamente que, espero que ustedes lo encuentren, y me dejen sus comentarios a este songfic tan extraño.


End file.
